Snapshots Of A Life
by jkdg3461
Summary: ONESHOT. Rita Skeeter interviews everybody's favorite Boy Who Lived To Finally Kill Voldemort For The Last Time. SLASH.


**SNAPSHOTS OF A LIFE**

**Summary:** Rita Skeeter interviews everyone's favorite Boy-Who-Finally-Killed-Voldemort-For-The-Last-Time.

**.-xXXx-.**

_Interview by Rita Skeeter, photos by Colin Creevey_

The door to the interview room swings open and Harry Potter walks in. He is wearing ordinary Muggle clothing ('just because I prefer it,' he says), but it is a far cry from the rags he once wore; hand-me-downs from his overweight Muggle cousin. His muscles ripple beneath his tight black jumper and plain grey jacket. Having finally gotten rid of his round glasses, his startlingly green eyes are shining with laughter.

He would be a fine specimen of a man, the world's most eligible bachelor, but for the fact that we are not alone in the interview room. His hand is being clutched by none other than Draco, expensively-dressed heir to the Malfoy fortune. Harry sits down in one of the chairs and pulls Draco into a chair next to him.

One may there have the opportunity to see the contrast between the two: Harry is tall, tan and dark-haired, while Draco is petite, pale and blonde. Both decline drinks.

**RITA SKEETER**** – **So, tell me, Harry – may I call you Harry? – are you still in touch with your Muggle relatives?

**HARRY POTTER**** –** No, not really. I don't see why I should be –

**RITA**** –** Are you glad that You-Know-Who is dead?

**HARRY**** –** I think everyone is glad that Voldemort's dead.

**DRACO MALFOY**** –** My dad's not.

**HARRY**** –** Well, your dad wouldn't be very happy. He's in Azkaban, isn't he?

**DRACO**** – **Shut up. I'm very sensitive about that.

**HARRY**** –** Draco, you're about as sensitive as a brick. Come on.

**RITA**** –** … Harry, what's it like to be the Savior of the Wizarding World?

**HARRY**** –** It's very – oh, you know how it is.

**RITA**** –** No, I don't.

**HARRY**** –** Lucky you.

**DRACO**** – **What he means to say, Rita, is that it sure beats a desk job.

**RITA**** –** Thank you, Draco. How do you think your parents feel about you now, Harry?

**HARRY**** –** How should I know? Thanks to Snape, I never got to know them, did I?

**DRACO**** –** Oh, but we got him back for that.

**HARRY**** –** Of course we did. Snape couldn't sit down for a week afterwards.

**RITA**** –** Do I _want_ to know?

**HARRY**** –** (snickering) No, you probably don't.

**DRACO**** –** And I can never look at leather the same way…

**RITA**** –** _Moving on now_! Draco, what is it like to be the boyfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived?

**DRACO**** –** I'm not his boyfriend!

**RITA**** –** You're… You're not?

**DRACO**** –** Certainly not!

**HARRY**** –** He's my one and only –

**DRACO**** –** His lover –

**RITA**** –** – Oh, Merlin… Why _me_?

**HARRY**** –** My soulmate –

**DRACO**** – **And his life-blood.

**HARRY**** –** Yes. But he's definitely not my boyfriend.

**RITA**** –** (looking sickened) Okay, Harry, do you think it's unfair that you had to carry the burden of Ms. Trelawney's prophecy regarding you and You-Know-Who, but couldn't tell anyone about your relationship with Draco?

**HARRY**** –** (tearing his eyes away from Draco) What?

**DRACO**** –** She wants to know if it was hard to stay in the closet.

**HARRY**** – **Um… Yes. That.

**RITA**** –** Have you heard from your old friends Ron and Hermione lately?

**HARRY**** –** Ron's dead.

**RITA**** –** … Oh.

**DRACO**** –** _Ouch_.

**HARRY**** –** And nobody knows where Hermione is. I think the Death Eaters have her.

**RITA**** –** Good! I mean… I'm… Sorry.

**HARRY**** –** No, you're not.

**RITA**** –** Well, I'm glad we've got that straight, anyway. Okay and one last question: what are your plans for the future?

**HARRY**** –** I don't know. You'll have to ask Draco.

**DRACO**** –** Gee, thanks. Um, I'm not quite sure either. Maybe marriage –

**HARRY**** –** – And a few children?

**DRACO**** – **Yeah, sure. You can be the godmother, Rita.

**RITA**** –** …

**HARRY**** –** …

**DRACO**** –** Sarcasm, you two.

**RITA**** –** … Thanks for your, uh, time.

**HARRY**** –** No problem, Rita.

"You made me sound like a bloody _girl_, Potter," Draco snaps, shutting the door behind them.

"You practically _are_ a girl, Draco," Harry reminds him as they walk down the hallway.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Harry kisses him then, their joined silhouettes dark against the flickering lights of the hallway. It is a reminder that, even in the wake of a bloody war, one thing holds true: there is still love in the world. **RS**


End file.
